elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Embershard Mine
Description Embershard Mine is located Northwest of Helgen, Northeast of the Guardian Stones, and Southwest of Riverwood. It is usually one of the first locations found by the Dragonborn if he follows the Main Quest, since it's located near the path between Helgen and Riverwood. Bandits are working the mine. There is a Tattered Journal by the side of a skeleton which reads: : "They've had me working down here for days now. It's not the time that's getting to me though, it's these tunnels. I've told them countless times now to add extra supports to the weak sections of tunnel. If only we had more of those wooden beams that we reinforced with bronze bottoms. Honestly, if I hear the earth shift one more time above my head I'll be so stressed I may stop drinking for good. I mean, what's a nord without his mead?" Quests *Kill the leader of Embershard for Jarl Siddgeir. *The Jarl Siddgeir quest does not always choose the same dungeon, it may not send the player to this dungeon. Enemies *Bandits Mining There are eight iron ore veins: # Next to the campfire near the Helgen entrance # First intersection, between the collapsed tunnel and the bridge lever room # Bottom of the tunnel, just after the bridge next to a wood pile # Just past the jail cell, behind support beams holding the wall up # Hallway, just past the jail cell next to a wood pile # Bottom level of the large room next to the water under the walkway # Middle level of the large room next to the waterfall. Take the path behind the kitchen # Path from the top level of the large room, next to a rattle trap. Just before the Riverwood exit. # Outside, neer rear entrance, down the slope towards the road. There are actually two veins here (PS3 confirmed). (Note) Gems are mined with the ore. Ore veins are easy to spot using the Candlelight spell. Amenities *Cooking Place *Forge *Grindstone *Workbench *Wood Chopping Block and Woodcutter's Axe Notable Loot *Iron Ingots *Spell Tome, located in the guardroom, just past the first bridge and could be one of the following **Clairvoyance **Lesser Ward *Smithing Skill Book: Light Armor Forging (near Workbench). *Novice level locked chest is on the ledge beneath the waterfall in open area containing randomly generated loot. *Food, including rabbit, pheasant, vegetables, and salt pile. Try cooking Rabbit Haunch. Ingredients *Fly Amanita *Charred Skeever Hide on a wooden plate, on the dining table. Notes *There is an entrance East-Northeast of the Helgen entrance. It is closer to Riverwood, and leads into the top-level room with the bone alarm. *There is a cart outside the Helgen entrance that can be used. *This mine is very close to the Guardian Stones, which means fast travel (via map) and 'real' (game time) travel are about the same. To add 20% to the skills available here without costing much 'Skyrim' time, use fast travel to: **Set the Guardian Stone of preferred play style to clear the mine of bandits. Do not pick locks (unless Thief Stone is set) and do not read books (except Light Armor Forging if Warrior Stone is set, or spell books if Mage Stone is set) yet. **Set the Thief Stone to pick locks. Lockpicking is a Thief skill. **Set the Warrior Stone to read Light Armor Forging, and to improve weapons and armor at the grindstone, forge and workbench. Smithing is a Warrior skill. **Lastly, back at the Guardian Stones, set the Mage Stone to read any spell books. Reset play style if not using magic as the primary skill. *A single Bandit guards the entrance. *At the bottom of the ramp, upon first entering, there will be a cave in. There is a cart at the top of the ramp that can be pushed down the ramp to trigger the trap. *The bridge to the left of the first two bandits is triggered by a lever. Go straight past the first two bandits. Upon reaching the 'T' turn left. The lever is in a room. **Two bandits will be alerted by the dropping of the bridge and they will come to investigate. *The first bandit across the bridge holds the Key to Embershard Mine. **Obtaining the key will negate the ability to lockpick and the key cannot be dropped. **The key can be given to a follower. Appearances *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ru:Факельная шахта Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Mines